royalmailshiptianicfandomcom-20200213-history
George Alfred Hogg
Name: Mr George Alfred Hogg Born: Wednesday 7th March 1883 Age: 29 years Marital Status: Married. Last Residence: at 44 High Street Southampton Hampshire England Occupation: Lookout Last Ship: Dongola Deck crew First Embarked: Belfast Rescued (boat 7) Disembarked Carpathia: New York City on Thursday 18th April 1912 Died: 1946 Mr George Alfred Hogg, 29, was born in Hull on 7 March 1883. He was married with two children. When he signed-on to the Titanic, on 6 April 1912, he gave his address as 44 High St., (Southampton). His last ship had been the Dongola. Hogg had been at sea for 13 years - quartermaster on six ships and then, for White Star, a boatswain's mate and lookout. His pay was £5 plus an extra 5 shillings for being a lookout. On the night of April 14th, his next watch was to have been the 12 - 2 shift. He was in his bunk when the collision occurred, after which he and several of his shipmates rushed up on deck. Then, seeing nothing unusual, they returned. Seeing as it was almost time for his watch he got dressed. He and Evans relieved Fleet and Lee. Then, "we stopped about 20 minutes and lifted up...the weather cover and I saw people running about with lifebelts on." He tried to telephone the bridge but could get no answer. After that, he went straight to the boat deck and assisted in uncovering the lifeboats. Hogg was sent by a boatswain for a 'Jacob's ladder'. As he was passing lifeboat 7, First Officer Murdoch ordered him into the boat to "see that those plugs are in that boat." After finding them in place, he jumped out of the boat, only to have Murdoch order Hogg back in where he helped loat about 42 passengers. After being lowered into the water, "I asked a lady if she could steer and she said she could. I said: 'You may sit here and do this for me and I will take the stroke oar.'" When the ship went down, they rowed back to see if they could pick up anybody. "I met another another boat on my way, and they said to pull over. They said: 'We have done all in our power and we can not do any more.' I laid off then." After which they rowed about a quarter of a mile from the area and attached to another lifeboat where they transferred four women, a baby and another man into his boat. "I wanted an extra gentlemen for oar pulling. One lady said I should not take any more in that boat. I said: 'I will take all I can get.'" They then laid off and waited until they saw the lights of the Carpathia. "I said, 'It's all right now, ladies. Do not grieve. We are picked up." They then rowed up alongside the Carpathia where Hogg took a bowline and put it around the ladies to pull them aboard the steamer. He then got his passengers safely on the ship and he and his mate went on board and got blankets for themselves. Hogg later stated that not one of the lookouts had 'night glasses', even though he had requested them. "If we had had glasses, we might've seen the berg earlier." Other than that, "Everything was done as far as I could see. Everybody did their best, ladies and gentlemen and sailormen....I think all the women ought to have a gold medal on their breast, God bless them. I shall always raise my hat to a woman after what I saw." He also recounted that, like most of the other crewmen on the ship, he was confident that the Titanic was unsinkable. George Alfred Hogg died early 1946 in Southampton, England. Category:Officers & Crew Category:Lookouts